Natural
by freeze1
Summary: [Mimato] A tiny accident winds up leaving Mimi and Yamato in a very...compromising position. Short, sweet, and fluffiness abound!


A/N: Hi folks! This is actually really random, and I'm writing it…really late. But I've read so much Mimato lately, I just HAD to write one!!! Yamato and Mimi are amazing, and I love them so much it's scary. This was my little plan to fiddle around with a new writing style, and a new, interesting way to put poor Yama-chan and Mimi-chan into a very awkward situation. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei, not me. 

**Natural**

Well, _this _was awkward… 

He had been casually walking towards the stereo. 

She had been in the middle of a mad dash towards the buffet table. 

Neither of them realized that they were going to meet, rather hard, in the middle. 

And preparing for a fall, her arms found themselves wrapped around his neck. 

And he ended up catching the both of them with his hands hitting the wall, pinning her there. 

In a _very_ compromising position. 

He gulped. That had been close. She had come out of no where! That was exactly the kind of thing that she would do. Loud and annoying, slamming into people every which way. 

And, he noticed, not letting go of them afterwards… 

She inhaled deeply. That had been way too close for comfort. She had had no idea that someone would be coming around the corner. Well, at least whoever it was had stopped her from hitting the wall. 

Who _had _saved her anyways…? 

"M-Mimi?" Jeeze, he hoped she hadn't passed out… 

"Yamato?" Oh, so it was Yamato? That explained why his hair seemed so familiar. Her mind suddenly jolted. 

Her hands were in his _hair_?! 

"Um, sorry about that…" His voice was coming out shaky. Which was stupid. Because Taichi was all the way on the other side of the room, so there was no need to be embarrassed. Right? 

…Were her hands in his _hair_? 

"Uh, no, that was my fault…" Jeeze, she sounded stupid. Even though it was her fault for slamming into him in the first place, since she had been dead set on getting all the food that Daisuke couldn't get to first. Bumping into him had seriously scared her. 

She had wanted steamed dumplings. 

And now her arms were around the blonde's neck, and she was too shocked to let go. 

Figures. 

"Hey, um, are you okay?" What was he thinking? This was Mimi Tachikawa. If she was in pain, he wouldn't have eardrums by now. 

"Oh, uh, fine," she said awkwardly. "I'm fine." Eek, he thought she was stalling. Which she technically was. But she didn't really want to let go. 

Not because it was nice to hold onto him. It wasn't that all. But rather… 

If she _did_ let go… 

She would be pinned to the wall, her face inches away from Yamato Ishida's. 

Which would be oh so much worse. 

"So, uh, it's a nice party, huh?" Oh, great move man. Make small talk when there's a girl hanging around your neck. 

"Oh, um, yeah. It's nice to have these get-togethers. I've really missed everyone." She mentally kicked herself. She was sounding _way_ too desperate. 

"Well, you have been in a whole other country since a month ago…" Right, he cursed himself. Make an obvious point about her being away from so long. When she said she missed _everyone_, she meant Sora. She _definitely_ didn't mean him. 

But she still hadn't let go yet… 

"I've missed Japan. I've missed you guys. I feel like I need so much more time to re-get to know you." She groaned. She shouldn't have asked about him! Now she was going to hear about his amazing band… 

And amazing life… 

And most likely amazing girlfriend… 

And how his shampoo smelled amazingly good… 

"Life's the same," he answered, trying to make it sound natural. Though it was a total lie. 

He never used to get so nervous when he was around her. 

He never even used to notice her at all. 

But he was _definitely _noticing the tingly feeling that skipped down his spine every time her breath touched his neck. 

"Hey, look at the cute _couple_!" Neither of them knew who exactly had screamed it, nor did they notice that the comment was directed towards Taichi and Sora over on the other end of the room. But they didn't care. 

Yamato flinched. 

Mimi quickly untangled her hands from around Yamato's neck and drew back. 

Hitting the wall. 

And finding her nose almost brushing against his. 

'This is bad,' Yamato thought to himself. One step closer and… 

His lips would be… 

Blue eyes met brown. And didn't look away. 

Mimi could feel herself shaking. She was trapped. To her left and right were Yamato's strong arms. She couldn't run if she wanted to. 

She was turning numb. If she had the option, she wouldn't have been able to run anyways. 

She couldn't look away. 

He gulped. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were opened wide. Her pink hair was draped behind her shoulders. 

When did she get so damn pretty? 

She was just Mimi. 

His friend Mimi. 

_Friend _Mimi. 

…Right? 

And then it happened. 

Maybe it was because someone had finally made their way over to turn the stereo on, and the music startled them. 

Maybe it was because the lights had dimmed. 

And maybe it was because Yamato couldn't stand it any longer… 

But in that instant… 

Lips met. And Yamato found himself pushing in farther… 

Kissing the girl against the wall… 

And found her kissing back. 

After a moment, he pulled back, his bangs in front of his eyes. 

"F-Food," he stated, saying the first word that came to his mind. Then he turned, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and walked off round the corner to join the party again, heading straight for the buffet table. 

Her eyes followed him as she brought one shaky hand up to touch her lips. 

She had seen the red that had scorched his cheeks. 

And she knew that she was blushing, too. 

And as the music played, she stood in the hallway… 

…and smiled. 

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Mimato has always been my favorite Digimon couple, and I just HAD to write some cute fluff like this. Plus, it was a great experiance with a very different writing style for me. 

By the way, for anyone who was wondering, I got the name "Natural" after a long time of guessing for what to call this fic. I guess I named it for how "natural" it was for them even in this embarassing a situation. ^^; 

PLEASE review! I mean, you might as well tell me what you think, right? Plus, reviews always motivate me to write more! ^_~ 


End file.
